


Ruby Rose-Branwen's Family

by SkyDawnBird3416



Series: Modern RoseGarden [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern AU, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Ruby has ADHD, Social Anxiety, Trans Character, anxiety disorders, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDawnBird3416/pseuds/SkyDawnBird3416
Summary: Part 1 of my Modern AU.
Relationships: past Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Modern RoseGarden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826494
Kudos: 2





	Ruby Rose-Branwen's Family

Rose-Branwen-Smith house:

🌹🐦Ruby Rose-Branwen: 14 years old, birthday Halloween. I'm am younger twin sister, and the middle child. I'm a cisgender bisexual female. I want to be an mechanical engineer who loves to thinker, invent, guns, running, family, going fast. I had been diagnosed with ADHD and anxiety since she was 10. I will be a Junior in high school, skipped 4 and 5 grades. Track team super star, member of gun club and the STEM team. Favorite colors are crimson red and black. Hates/Fears heels and creeps. Form of transportation is the running and the bus.

🐦🏹Robin Branwen-Rose: 14 years old, birthday Halloween. He's my older twin brother by 20 seconds. He's is a cisgender straight male. He wants to be a detective or FBI who loves anarchy, guns, family. He lost his left eye as a baby due to a hospital error, diagnosed with Depression at age 10. Junior in high school, skipped 4 and 5 grades. Anarchy legend. Favorite colors crimson and black. Hates/fears doctors and needles. Form of transportation: running and the bus. He has a girlfriend named Roxanne Black. She's cool.

🦄🦋Clarissa Branwen-Smith(C): 13 years old, birthday May 5. She is the youngest of the house, cisgender pansexual female. Loves writing, dancing and playing her violin. Dad is the legal father on the birth certificate. At 7 years old after her mom, Izzy was murdered. Diagnosed with severe social anxiety and selective mutism at 9. Favorite colors violet, black and gray. Junior in high school, skipped 3, 4and 5 grades. Member of the Unity club and theater program. Planner and writer. Hates/fears unfamiliar crowds and people. Bus, family members, scooter and running.

🐥👗Sparrow Branwen: 13 years old, birthday November 24. Cousin of my dad, and adopted at 7. Transgender, bisexual girl. Diagnosed with childhood PSTD at 9 and asthma at 2. Junior in high school. Skipped grades 3, 4 and 5. She wants to be a fashion designer. Favorite colors ginger and black. Vice President of Fashion club at school. Hates/fears alcohol and smoking. Her birth parents were neglectful and abusive. Her mom specifically, when CPS took her away, her birth mom cut open her arm. They were charged with child endangerment and child abuse. Dad was contacted a day later and hopped on a plane and brought her home a few days later. It some time and therapy but now she is amazing. Form of transportation: bus, rolling skating and running. Best friends are C and Stella.

🔨💖Nora Branwen: 16 years old, birthday March 13. She was adopted at 10 and changed her last name after many years of being an orphan. It was once Valkyrie. Diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes, PSTD and anxiety at 2, 10 and 8 respectively. She's also Junior in high school. Cheerleader; fly girl and Girl Scout. Favorite colors pink, black, green and white. Hates/fears closed spaces, mainly dark ones. Birth parents put her up for adoption when they learned about her diabetes. Went through multiple bad foster homes and parents, mom found her when she went to Mantle for for work. There and then she called dad and both agreed to take her home. She was once locked in a closet for hours before they picked her up for "bad behavior". Form of transportation: running, rolling skating and the bus.

🐦✒️Qrow Branwen: He's our dad and a former alcoholic. Been sober and a widower for the past 6 years. He's a teacher at Vale High, the public school we all go to, and in college to get his PhD. He is also twin but has not been in contact with his sister for the past two decades. He's a proud bisexual bird. Favorite colors are crimson, black, violet, silver and gray. Hates/fears relapse and snobby rich kids and people. When he and his sister were 3 their parents died in a train accident and put into bad multiple foster homes. Form of transportation: bus, motorcycle and Summer’s car and running.

🌹🥀Summer Rose: Mom was been dead for the past 6 years. She was married to Dad for nearly two decades. She was murdered on the sidewalk and the killer was never found. She was from a very high social class family that never understood her dreams of being an artist and Dad. Ran away with Dad and shortly married at 18. She became an artist and her painting are on display in the household and in a nearby art museum. There is one last painting at home.

🌟✨Elizabeth Grace Smith: She has also been dead for 6 years. Cousin of Summer and best friend of Mom and Dad. Like her cousin, she came from a very wealthy family and when her mother tried to sell her off to an arranged marriage she left at 17 with her high school diploma. She was a relationship that resulted in a break up and the conceived C. She wrote a letter to the man who responded that he did not want the child. So dad became the legal father after much discussion with mom and Izzy. In the event that something happened to Izzy. She worked as businesswoman in the low class neighborhoods. She was murdered the same night as her cousin. C saw the whole thing that ha haunted for a long time.  
*Mom, dad and Izzy all had foster home licenses.

~~~~~

Amitola-Calavera-Taurus, ACT

🌈🦎Ilia Amitola: 16 years old, birthday April 13. She has been in the custody of Melissa since she was 10. She from in Mantle, Atlas and moved shortly after being placed in custody. Both bio parents have been dead since she was 9. Her best friends and first crush abandoned her in her time of need. Diagnosed with anxiety and Bipolar depression. Junior in high school. Cheerleader; tumbler. Favorite colors: rainbow. Cisgender girl, chameleon faunas and lesbian. Hates/fears abandonment and the Schnee. When she was in Mantle she was enrolled in a fancy Atlasien prep school and her parents took her not to tell anyone she is a Faunas or where she comes from. When her parents died in a mining accident the girls laughed at their deaths, Ilia snapped and broke their teeth. She was expelled and put in foster care and luckily ended up with Melissa. Form of transportation: bus, bike, jumping and running.

🐃🕶Adam Taurus: 17 years old, birthday October 18. A bull faunas. Been in custody of Melissa for the same amount of time since Ilia. Branded in his eye, that is covered up with sunglasses in public. Diagnosed with Bipolar disorder at 8. He's a Senior in Vale High. School President and head of the debate team. He is a product of rape and his Bio mom committed suicide when he was 5 because she could no cope with the trauma. He was then branded his eye with the SDC symbol. The man was never charged, Adam was luckily placed with Melissa. Favorite colors: dark red and black. Hates/fears businessman, abandonment and the Schnee’s. Very close to the gang, particularly Ilia, MM, C, Mel, Maria and Qrow. Form of transportation: truck, running and bus.

🧏♂️🥾Micheal-Mateo (MM)Calavera: 17 years old, birthday. He is deaf, he lost his hearing when he was 4 after having Meningitis, has a hearing aid.  
He does not know who is his birth dad because according to Mel, his mother is crazy and probably would go crazy. Hes's a Senior at Vale High. President of the Sign language club,chess team and captain of the tennis team. Has not decided what he wants to be yet. Favorite colors: Navy, gray, brown and silver. Fears/hates to being able to be understood. Best friend is Adam and his girlfriend, Neo. Form of transportation: skateboard, running and bus.

🕶💀Maria Calavera: Melissa’s mother and all the kids grandmother. She is called Abueltia by them. She is blind after someone slashed her eyes at 25. She looks after the neighbor kids and checks gun out for a living. She is the tough love person you need for advice. Loves the whole family and is deeply respected by the community. In her youth she was in the Atlesian military. She was one of the best in her day. Diagnosed with PTSD at 40 when she gave birth to Mel. Form of transportation: walking, speed walking and the bus.

🥽📚Melissa Calavera: Single teen mom, got pregnant at 17 and gave birth when she was 18. She is currently 35 and get her PhD in chemistry. She works as a lab assistant for now but will be promoted when she gets her degree. Friends with the adults and kids. Qrow is her best friend. She has Tourette disease, and makes unpredictable blinking with her eyes. She is a sperm donor baby. The father of her son does not know he has a son. Form of transportation: bus, car and running.

*They were all originally from Mantle.

~~~~

Torchwick-Black-Star

🍬🍡Neapolitan Torchwick- 17 years old, birthday is May 19. Adopted at 6 by Torchwick. She is born mute. She is a Junior in high school. Cheerleader; top girl and tumblr, member of the Sign Language club. Favorite colors: pink, brown, orange and green. Birth parents did not want her a left her at an airport when she was 3. Does not or want to remember her last name. Found by Roman and been with him since. Even chose her new middle name to reflect it, Ramona. Hates/fears abandonment, closer spaces and rich people. Form of transportation: bike, running and bus.

🦿🤖Mercury Black: 16 years old, birthday November 18. He's a double amputee since 8. Diagnosed with anger issues since 10. Sometimes he is in a wheelchair and a Junior. Member of the soccer, football and basketball teams and STEM club. His abusive father that took his legs away when he was drunk. He currently resigns in a jail cell. Birth mom ditched a long time ago, signing away her maternal rights in the process. Favorite colors: black, gray, pink and silver. Hates/fears being like his father. Form of transportation: running, skateboard, carpool and the bus.

💄🍧Roxanne Black: 15 years old, birthday February 14. She was born Mute and a Junior. Half sister of Mercury, same dad different moms. Markup artist and cheerleader; fly girl. Mom was a criminal and was found by Mercury through sheer luck. Loves Roman like he was her own father . Favorite colors; hot pink, gray and orange. Hates/fears: the dark. Boyfriend is Robin. Form of transportation: bike, running and bus.

☀️💫Stella Star: 14 years old, birthday July 10. Her best friend is C. Energetic, mostly confident, wild girl. Abused and sold as a child by her birth mom after her birth father was applying for full custody. Found by police and sent to live with Roman, they found her birth father and she barely remembers him, half-brother, wife or grandmother. Diagnosed with dyslexia, PTSD and anxiety and a Junior. Cheerleader; all round cheerleader and member of Key club. Favorite colors: honey, silver and black. Loves cheer and dancing. Hates/fears strange people. Form of transportation is skateboard, running and the bus.

🦊🧣Roman Torchwick- He's the parent of the household. Diagnose with chronic pain in his leg, hence the need for a cane. A very sassy gay man, who is a local fashion designer. Owns a boutique shop that he got from his former boss after he moved to Mantle to be closer to family. They are still in contact today. Favorite colors is orange and green. Loves designing, karaoke, theater, pranks and animals. Kicked out at 15 by stepdad when he no longer wanted him, his mom just watched. Dropped out of school and did some ... unfavorable jobs. Got his GED at 18. Moved to Vale through a fashion internship and became a citizen upon graduation. Hates/fears his triggers. Form of transportation: motorcycle, bus and carpool.

~~~~~

Amin-Arc

🕺👨⚕️Jaune Arc: 16 years; birthday June 13. He's diagnosed with anxiety. He was found by Marrow in a park by himself in the middle of the night and does not remember how he got there. Favorite colors are yellow, gold and white. Wants to be either a doctor, midwife or surgeon. Junior in high school. Member of the dance team, Red Cross and biology club. Loves; dancing, science, baking/cooking and volunteering. Hates/fears gossip and abandonment. Form of transportation: bus, running and bike.

🐺💙Marrow Amin: He's a proud gay dog faunas and future lawyer with a PhD. Former cancer patient, now going strong as a current 6 years cancer survivor. Received a bone marrow transplant from Qrow. Was once a cheerleader. Orphaned at a young and been through the system made Marrow very passionate about hurt kids. Favorite color is deep sea blue. Diagnosed with anxiety and fatigue. Work as a law assistant for a lawyer, will be promoted upon graduation. Loves; dancing, running and fetch. Hates/fears the dark. Form of transportation: bus, running and carpool.

~~~~~

David-Genesis-Veles -Callows

🐲🌿Drake Veles: 16 years old, birthday August 18. His datemate of Aron. Proud bisexual dragon faunas, originally from Vacuo. Born of teen parents that gave him up to give him a better life. That did not happen until much later in his life. Junior in high school. Member of the United Worlds club. Favorite color is pineapple. Diagnosed with anxiety and depression. Loves family and languages. Hates/fears closed dark spaces. Form of transportation; running, bus and skateboard.

🧤🌳Aron Genesis: 16 years old, birthday July 2. They/Them pronouns. They is a proud non- binary and bisexual person. Originally from Vacuo, runaway and became an orphan after birth family disowned her. Favorite color is shamrock. Junior in high school. Member of the Earth Science club and Student Council. Partner of Drake. Loves; the Earth, science, outdoors and exercise. Hates/fears misgendered. Form of transportation; bike, running and the bus.

🧍👘Scarlet David: 16 years old, birthday February 26. They/Them pronouns. Proud pansexual non-binary person. Abandoned by family at 6, in Mistral. Junior in high school. Member of the dance and cheer team. Loves Tyrian as a father. Favorite colors are scarlet and white. Loves; dancing, cheer, fashion and movement. Hates/fears abandonment and low self esteem. Form of transportation: running, bus and roller skates.

🦂⛑Tyrian Callows: Proud bisexual scorpion faunas. Diagnosed with schizophrenia and chronic pain in his back. Abused very badly majority of his life. His first light was the crew. Very close to everyone. Works as a part time janitor in a hospital until he gets the resources to start his own business. Loves and hates/fears not disclosed at the time. Favorite colors: deep purple and black.

~~~~~

*Everyone speaks, understands and writes: English, Latin, Sign Language, Mistralian, Vacuoan, Atalsian, Mantleian languages.

So yeah that's my family.  
Any questions?


End file.
